Serendipity
by pikachupss
Summary: Jimin itu pecinta imut, seperti kucing contohnya. Jimin itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sedang melihat yang imut-imut. misalnya... Min Yoongi? Minyoon! Top!jimin bott!yoongi. slight! Namjin
1. PROLOG

_Jimin itu pecinta imut, seperti kucing contohnya. Jimin itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sedang melihat yang imut-imut._

 _misalnya..._

 _Min Yoongi?_

.

.

.

 ** _Calm-calpal Presents_**

 ** _Serendipity_**

 ** _a Minyoon Fanfiction_**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Hola!

maafkan daku karena gak bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan ff lainnya. eh malah buat yang baruu :(

gak tahan sih nge publish nih cerita. lagi gk nge feel buat ngelanjutin yang lain :(

udah ah, sekian bacotan dari istri jeihop.

regards

 _calm-calpal_


	2. S for Sayang

_Jimin itu punya pacar. Min Yoongi namanya. Jimin ingin sekali untuk segera menikah. Tapi, masalahnya adalah Yoongi tidak mau menikah muda. Belum lagi Mama Jimin selalu meneror untuk segera menikah. Jimin bisa gila sekarang. Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan?_

.

.

.

 **Calm-calpal Present**

 **Serendipity**

 **A Minyoon Fanfiction**

"Kapan nikah?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Jimin. Bagaimana tidak menghantui Jimin kalau Mamanya selalu bertanya hal itu terus menurus.

Jimin pusing. Sungguh sungguh pusing. Apa yang harus Jimjn lakuin? Mengajak nikah Yoongi aja susahnya minta ampun. Malah, Jimin di hadiahi tendangan maut tepat di tytydnya dari Yoongi.

"Jangan ngajak nikah aku sekarang. Atau aku potong tytyd kamu."

bayangin itu aja udah bikin bulu kuduk jimin merinding. Amit-amit dah kalo tytyd gue kepotong, pikir Jimin.

Jimin itu punya pacar. Min Yoongi namanya. Jimin sama Yoongi tuh

Udah pacaran sejak SMA. Tapi yah gitu, susah menaklukan hati seorang Min Yoongi, bos. Sampai-sampai satu SMA itu gempar karena gosip Jimin dan Yoongi berpacaran. Gimana gak gempar kalo Jimin berhasil merebut hati Yoongi, si singa betina. Berpacaran sama Yoongi sama dengan cari mati. Iya, cari mati. Mati karna diabetes. _Eakkk .g._

Mau tau pertama kali jimin ketemu Yoongi? Yuk intip daleman Jimin.g.

 _Flash back._

 _Jimin itu pangeran nya sekolah. Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama si Park -banted- Jimin. Ganteng nya itu loh, di atas maksimal. Tapi ya gitu, bodohnya juga maksimal._

 _Walaupun otak di bawah standart. Tapi pesona seorang Park Jimin itu nggak bisa ditolak cuy. Di kedipin sedikit aja pasti satu sekolah udah kejang kejang. Bukan kejang kejang kesurupan loh ya._

 _Jimin punya geng. Empat orang anggotanya. Nama geng nya itu SEMPAK. Kepanjangan nya Semangat dan Kompak. Anggotanya itu Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung sama Hoseok. Dari namanya aja tau kalo mereka itu kompak. Kompak dalam segi apa aja._

 _Misalnya, gebetan. Kalo Jimin suka sama seseorang, pasti Taehyung, Hoseok sama Namjoon bakal suka juga sama tuh orang. Mereka nanti bakal ngerebutin hati orang itu. Yang berhasil nanti bakal jadi pacarnya._

 _Nah, sekarang yang punya pacar baru si Namjoon sama Taehyung. Giliran Jimin sama Hoseok nih yang belom dapet target._

 _Jimin lagi jalan di koridor. Tumben koridor sepi, pikir Jimin. Lah goblog, koridor sepi karena udah masuk jam sekolah. Jimin telat. Tapi santai aja. Tuh guru di kedipin sama Jimin aja udah kelepek kelepek. Sepele lah masalah kaya gitu bagi Jimin._

 _Jimin lagi ngedarin pandangan nya ke seluruh arah. Jimin liat tuh, ada cowok keluar dari ruang guru. Jimin pasang muka cengo. Gimana kaga cengo kalo yang keluar itu bidadari men! Kulitnya bening, kakinya kek member SNSD._

 _Nah cowok itu langsung liatin Jimin dengan muka ilfeel. Gimana gak ilfeel kalo Jimin ngeliatnya sambil air ludah nya keluar dari mulut._

 _"Udah jelek, ngiler lagi. Idih" kata Yoongi keras. Duh men! Hati Jimin cenat cenut di katain kek begitu. Selama ini kaga ada yang bilang kaya gitu ke Jimin. Eh, bidadari turun dari surga malah yang bilang._

 _"Eh," Jimin usap ilernya. Jorok._

 _"Anak baru?" kata Jimin sambil naik-naikin alisnya._

 _"Hmm" jawab Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan jimin._

 _Jimin mah sabar digituin_

 _End flashback_

Duh, kalo Jimin ingat-ingat waktu masa ia Pdkt dengan Yoongi bisa senyum sendiri.

Nah kan, Jimin sampe lupa telpon si pemilik hatinya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Min Yoongi. Di buka tuh Hp nya, terus nyari kontak Hp Yoongi.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jimin bisa telepon si Yoongi. Dia lagi bolos kuliah. Males katanya. Kuliah aja meles apa lagi memimpin rumah tangga nya sama Yoongi. Padahal si Jimin ini udah mau semester terakhir.

"Halo"

"Hmm"

"Kamu dimana?"

"Kampus."

"Oh"

"Jangan bilang kamu bolos Jim." tanya Yoongi.

Waduh, siaga satu.

"Eh, gak kok." Jimin gugup. _Waduh, tytyd gue terancam,_ batin Jimin.

Jimin sekarang lagi nongki di Starbuck. Biar gaul kalo kata kids jaman jigeum mah.

"Liat belakang kamu ada siapa."

Jimin noleh kebelakang. Eh, ada pujaan hati nya natap dia tajam. Jimin buru-buru nutupin selangkangan nya. Takut kalo Yoongi bawa gunting kebun buat motong tytyd Jimin.

#SaveTytydJimin2k17

Yoongi menghampiri si Jimin. Langsung duduk kasar di depan Jimin. Jimin cuma berdiri sama natap Yoongi takut.

"Duduk." ucap Yoongi dingin.

Jimin langsung duduk.

"Ngapain selangkangan kamu ditutupin terus?" Jimin buru-buru ngelepasin tangan nya dari selangkangan.

Yoongi langsung to the point.

"Ngapain kamu tadi bohong ke aku?"

Tanya Yoongi. Jimin gak jawab. Takut sama pacarnya sendiri.

"Katanya mau nikahin aku. Tapi kamu aja masih sering bolos kuliah." kata Yoongi. Udah gak tajem kaya tadi sih. Udah melembut.

"Aku lagi males yank." akhirnya angkat suara juga nih si Jimin.

"Kamu udah berapa kali bohong sama aku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau nikahin aku karna kamu ngehamilin cewe ya?" tuduh Yoongi.

"Astaga sayang. Aku nikahin kamu bukan karna itu."

"Awas kalau kamu ketahuan main sama cewek atau uke yang lain. Aku sunat kamu untuk kedua kalinya." ucap Yoongi sambil memperagakan gerakan gunting.

"Gabakal aku main sama yang lain. Kalo kamu aja udah seimut ini." Duh, kang gembel.

"Mama nyariin kamu tadi. Katanya kangen sama calon mantu." kata Jimin. Suasana tegang udah ganti jadi lembut. Buktinya, jimin udah berani ngelus tangan Yoongi.

"Bilangin Mama kalau besok aku mau main kesana." Ucap Yoongi sambil nyeruput Starbuck. Gatau tuh punya Starbuck punya siapa. Asal ambil aja dia mah.

"Yuk pulang" ucap Jimin. Yoongi cuma anggukin kepala.

-o0o-

Suasana di mobil hening. Cuma ada suara radio. Awkward. Omong-omong mereka habis keliling. Istilah gaul nya mah nge-date. Nah,Yoongi lagi sibuk natep jendela. Sedangkan Jimin lagi fokus nyetir. Dua insan manusia ini nggak tau mau ngomong apa.

"Gimana kuliah kamu? Baik?" tanya Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Baik." Singkat padat dan jelas bung.

Gak kerasa mobil Jimin udah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Jimin harus buka pintu mobil Yoongi.

Dibukalah pintu untuk Yoongi. Yoongi mah cuek. Dia langsung ninggalin Jimin gitu aja. Pas mau buka gerbang, Tangan Yoongi di tahan sama Jimin. Yoongi ditarik buat meluk Jimin.

"Jangan lupa belajar. Jangan mikirin aku terus." bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi balas meluk jimin.

"Kamu juga, jangan rokok terus yang dipikirin. Belajar tuh yang dipikirin. Jangan lupa telpon aku kalo udah sampai." balas Yoongi.

"Iya-iya. Cerewet." kata Jimin sambil cubit hidung Yoongi. Yoongi nge-poutin bibirnya. Imut, pikir Jimin. Jimin langsung cium kening Yoongi terus ngelepasin pelukannya. Pipi Yoongi merah, btw.

"Udah sana, cepet masuk. Dingin nih"

"Iya-iya cerewet. Sana pulang juga. Udah malem. Nanti Mamamu nyariin."

"Bye."

Jimin langsung masuk ke mobilnya. Sebelum mobilnya jalan, Jimin pencet bel mobilnya sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan pacar tercinta.

Yoongi mah bisanya cuma tersipu malu. Dirasa mobil Jimin udah gak keliatan lagi, baru si Yoongi masuk kedalam rumah.

Sungguh percintaan jaman jigeum.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Author's note:**

 **Haloha!**

 **Chapter 2 resmi berakhir dengan 1000 kata lebih. *usap keringat***

 **Cerita ini bakal gua bikin fluff. Gimana cara pacarannya Minyoon bakal jadi tema cerita serendipity. Jujur, cerita sama judul gk nyambung. Tapi, nanti bakal aku bikin Jimin ini pecinta Kucing. Terus disini sih keliatan nya si Yoongi out of character ya? Sebenernya cuma di chapt ini ke tsundere an si Yoongi bakal gw ilangin. Tenang aja, yang pingin yoongi tsundere ada di chapt depan.**

 **Udah gitu doang si yang bakal gw jelasin di author's note.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Calm-calpal**


	3. E for Emosi pt 1

_Yoongi dalam tahap emosi terlabil nya. Jimin bingung. Gimana cara Jimin mengatasi emosi labil Yoongi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Calm-calpal Present_**

 ** _Serendipity_**

 ** _A Minyoon Fanfiction_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akhir-akhir ini, emosi Yoongi gak setabil. Dari masalah kuliah sampai rumah membuat ia berada di puncak mood terparahnya. Dari Jimin hingga Dosen terkena semprot dari Yoongi. Sungguh kuasa uke tak terkalahkan.

Seperti saat ini. Jimin baru saja menjemput kesayangan itu. Bukannya mendapatkan pelukan hangat, malah ia mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Yoongi. _Salah Jimin apa, ya tuhan._

Sebenernya Jimin tidak tau Yoongi melotot apa enggak. Soalnya Jimin sulit bedain mana Yoongi yang melek atau merem.g.

Yoongi cuma dengus nafas kasar. Katanya Jimin sih, itu ciri-ciri kalau doi lagi marah. Jimin bingung. Biasanya kalo Yoongi marah itu, ibaratnya kaya lagi ditengah tengah kawanan harimau lapar. Siap siap dah jimin jadi korban keganasan Min Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan, Yoongi diem aja. Jimin ngga berkutik. Gimana gak mau berkutik kalo kesayangannya aja udah masang muka yang serem.

Jimin mau baru aja mangap mau ngomong sesuatu, eh tiba tiba Yoongi udah nyaut duluan. "Diem kamu. Aku lagi ngga mau bicara."

Yaudah, Jimin ngalah. Mereka nggak ngeluarin suara sampai di depan rumah Yoongi.

"Makasih."

Brakkk.

Jimin mah sabar yah, pintu mobilnya jadi korban dari seorang Yoongi.

 ** _Serendipity_**

Yoongi lagi emosi. Sumpah, emosinya Yoongi udah gak bisa ditahan lagi. Jimin, Mama Yoongi, Papa Yoongi, Jihoon, sama semut aja juga kena semprot. Iya, semut.

Jadi ceritanya, Yoongi lagi makan cheesecake. Terus dia taruh di meja kamarnya, dan Yoongi fokus main hp. Entah gimana caranya, Yoongi yang main hp langsung mendelik liat ada se-ekor semut jalan ngedeketin cheesecake punya Yoongi.

Reflek, Yoongi ngejauhin cheesecake kesayangannya. Si semut pun gak pantang menyerah dan masih ngejar cheesecake Yoongi. Yoongi yang liat adegan itu pun ngamuk.

"Gausah comotin makanan gue. Gue pites aja lu udah mati." kata Yoongi sambil najemin matanya. Si semut yang di gertak tadi pun kabur. Dan, hingga kini, si semut belum berani muncul di depan Yoongi. Gausah bayangin gimana pacaran sama Yoongi.

Jadi gini, Yoongi lagi emosi karena tadi pagi tuh hujan. Sedangkan, Jimin itu gak bisa anter. Terus, Boss Yoongi marah-marah karena dia belum dateng juga. Mana lagi si boss masa bodoh. Pokoknya, Yoongi harus dateng sekarang juga.

Jadi terpaksa Yoongi harus lari dari rumah ke halte dengan basah kuyup. Untung aja Yoongi udah bawa baju ganti.

Nah yang bikin Yoongi emosi lagi, boss nya malah marah ke Yoongi gara-gara salah satu office boy gak sengaja numpahin kopi ke jas si boss. Iya kalo tuh ob yang di marahin mah Yoongi gak masalah. Tapi, Yoongi yang nggak salah apa-apa malah yang kena semprot. _Gue mah sabar, b_ atin Yoongi.

Habis itu, Yoongi mau balik ke ruangan nya. Jadi, ruangan nya itu besar. Tapi, bukan cuma yoongi yang nempati. Ada 10 orang. Yang seruangan sama Yoongi itu ada Heechul, Jungkook, Daehwi, Baekhyun, Seokjin, Bambam dkk. Tempatnya kaya berbilik gitu.

Selama kerja, Yoongi masang muka yang nggak mood sama sekali. Sumpah, Yoongi ingin sekali tidur-tiduran. Kepalanya pusing, sungguh. Manalagi temen-temen nya bukan kerja malah gosip. Lagi pada bahas gosip kalo kucing tetangga Daehwi hamil di luar nikah.

Mereka heboh bahasnya. Bikin kepala Yoongi ingin meledak. Yoongi ingin sekali mengoceh dan menyuruh mereka kembali.

Tapi niat itu di urungkan karena si boss tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Yoongi. Serentak pata gosipers bubar semua. Lagi-lagi Yoongi kena semprot dari sang boss gara-gara gak bisa ngatur temannya. _Untung gue masih punya hati buat gak nyeleding kepala botak bapak sok pinter itu,_ batin Yoongi.

Jujur aja Yoongi masih emosi. Padahal dia lagi gulung gulungan di kasur. Hp dia di silent. Biar gak ada yang ganggu ketenangan seorang Min Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa bersalah sama si pacar. Tapi ya gitu, ego seorang Min Yoongi itu nomer satu.

Yoongi nge coba buka hp nya. Dengan malas, si yoongi ngeraba kasur buat nyari hp nya. Dan, layar hp Yoongi penuh dengan panggilan tak terjawab dari sang pacar. siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jimin?

 ** _TBC_**

Yo!

I'm back!

Chap ini dikit karna emang lagi males nulis.

Udah gt aja

Bye

 ** _Calm-calpa_ l**


	4. Haloha?

Haloha?

Hehe _it's been a long day_ aku gak _update_ hehe.

Setelah aku baca-baca lagi, banyak eyd yang masih berantakan. Jadi sementara waktu ini, berikan aku waktu untuk revisi book ini.

Tenang kok, aku udah siapin 1 chapter untuk di up.

Untuk mau keep in touch sama aku bisa kunjungi

Wattpad: coffee-tae (disini belum ada work sama sekali)

Sekian dari pika

 _Terimakasih_ :)


End file.
